XLove Between 5 Guys…This is Insanity X
by Yaoi0Goddess
Summary: One boy named Jacob….5 guys :Adrian from Model , Naraku from INuyasha , Kiba from Yu-Gi-oh , Orochimaru from Naruto , and Michael from Model . Yes…..i guaranteed it will be a great story. x-over
1. Roommate

It was the first day of Jacob's freshman year in high school. He was excited and then not excited. He wouldn't have any friends, and is too shy himself. So, he's having a crisis. His mother arrived at the school. "You'll do fine, honey." She said. Easy for you to say .he thought. Jacob got out, and just stood there looking at the school…it was pretty huge for a school. He looked around, and he slowly walked up to the gate. He opened it, and walked into the life of boarding school for boys. He walked up to the door, and opened it. When he looked there was a woman standing in front of him. "You must be Jacob, welcome to St. Vick's Academy." She said. "Oh….it's a pretty big academy….are you sure they teach here?" he asked. She laughed. "Yes! Now, if you will follow me. please." They walked up the stairs, and were on the third floor. They stopped at a door. "Here's where you will be staying." She said," Your roommate is Michael…but he takes night school…he'll be in about 2 hours." She bowed and closed the door.

Jacob was confused. "He takes night school?" he asked, and looked to see his bed. They were king sized beds. "Wow…." He said, and he started to unpack his things. He put a picture of his brother on his dresser. It was about 11:00 and the door opened. Michael's eyes widened. "Human…." He said, and Jacob was half asleep. Michael walked toward him, and traced his neck. "he shouldn't be in here….." he said. Jacob awoke, and sat up. He stared at him.

"You must be Jacob……" Michael said.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah…….you are…?"

"I am Michael…..I see you are my room mate." He smirked. This isn't good.

"Why do you take night school?" Jacob asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Michael said, smirking.

Jacob mumbled. "whatever…"

Jacob laid back down, and felt him staring. Jacob blushed a little, and Michael grinned. He's mine now. Jacob suddenly felt uneasy.


	2. I'm Ken

It was 12:00, and Jacob opened his eyes to see Michael on top of him. "W…what are you do…" his finger went to Jacob's lips. "I 'm not going to hurt you." He said. Jacob blushed, and pushed him off. "You don't know me like that." He said, and he went back to sleep. Michael just sat and watched him sleep. It was about 6:00, and Jacob opened his eyes to see that he wasn't there. Jacob stood up, and when his feet hit the floor…he felt a hand grab his ankle. He gasped, and looked to see him. "W…what are you…..Ah!" Michael pulled him down, and grabbed his arm. Jacob tried to free it, but the grip was too tight.

"Let go….what's your problem?" he asked, and kept pulling.

"Just stay still…or this will hurt worse." Michael said, and bit his arm.

Jacob gasped, and pulled his hand away. "You…bit me….you're a vampire…?" he asked, and backed away.

Michael stood up. "Now, you know what to expect." He said, and closed the curtains. Jacob got dressed, and walked out quickly. He saw the woman again. "So, did you meet your roommate?" she asked. "Y…yea…." He answered. She saw his arm. "Ah…..so... I guess you've met our vampire." She smiled. "I'll show you your next class." Jacob was now kind of scared. Just what kind of academy is this? He followed her, and they came to a stop at a door. "This is your creative writing class." She said, and walked him up to the teacher. "Professor Hawkins…This is Jacob Kaiya. He's the new transfer teacher." She said. "Thank you Mrs. Taylor. Welcome to creative writing." He said. Mrs. Taylor bowed and left shutting the door. "You may sit in the back." He said, and Jacob groaned. He went to the back, and sat down.

Someone tapped his shoulder. He leaned back.

"Where are you from delicious friend?" a boy asked.

Jacob blushed. "Tokyo…but I moved from Florida." He answered.

"Oh……no wonder your soo tan for a Japanese boy." He said. "And I'm Ken…..You've met my brother I see."

Jacob's eyes widened. How'd he know that? What's going on here?


	3. This is Wierd

It was the first day of Jacob's freshman year in high school. He was excited and then not excited. He wouldn't have any friends, and is too shy himself. So, he's having a crisis. His mother arrived at the school. "You'll do fine, honey." She said. Easy for you to say .he thought. Jacob got out, and just stood there looking at the school…it was pretty huge for a school. He looked around, and he slowly walked up to the gate. He opened it, and walked into the life of boarding school for boys. He walked up to the door, and opened it. When he looked there was a woman standing in front of him. "You must be Jacob, welcome to St. Vick's Academy." She said. "Oh….it's a pretty big academy….are you sure they teach here?" he asked. She laughed. "Yes! Now, if you will follow me. please." They walked up the stairs, and were on the third floor. They stopped at a door. "Here's where you will be staying." She said," Your roommate is Michael…but he takes night school…he'll be in about 2 hours." She bowed and closed the door.

Jacob was confused. "He takes night school?" he asked, and looked to see his bed. They were king sized beds. "Wow…." He said, and he started to unpack his things. He put a picture of his brother on his dresser. It was about 11:00 and the door opened. Michael's eyes widened. "Human…." He said, and Jacob was half asleep. Michael walked toward him, and traced his neck. "he shouldn't be in here….." he said. Jacob awoke, and sat up. He stared at him.

"You must be Jacob……" Michael said.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah…….you are…?"

"I am Michael…..I see you are my room mate." He smirked. This isn't good.

"Why do you take night school?" Jacob asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Michael said, smirking.

Jacob mumbled. "whatever…"

Jacob laid back down, and felt him staring. Jacob blushed a little, and Michael grinned. He's mine now. Jacob suddenly felt uneasy.


	4. Chapter 4

**It was lunchtime, and Jacob was pulled to a stop. He turned to see a new boy. He had long black hair, and was kind of creepy looking.**

**"You're Jacob, right?" he asked.**

**"Yes….who are you?" Jacob asked.**

**"I Am Orochimaru." He answered.**

**Jacob scratched his head. "That's an interesting name." he said," Um…I have to get to lunch."**

**Orochimaru looked at him go. "I hope to see you soon." He called, and Jacob blushed. Well....I'm not going anywhere. He sat down with his lunch, and it looked actually very good. "This is not food a normal school would serve." He said. He was about to take a bite, but then Ken came and sat down.**

**"Hello again, Jacob." He said, and kissed his hand.**

**Jacob pulled his hand back. "W…what was that for?" he asked, blushing," what you from….the Victorian age or something?"**

**Ken smirked, and watched Jacob eat. Jacob blushed. "Would you stop watching me!" he was getting annoyed.**

**Ken smiled, and leaned toward him. "Is my brother behaving?" he asked, and put a hand around Jacob's waist.**

**Jacob blushed slightly. "Could you please remove your hand?" he asked. Ken chuckled that send shivers down Jacob's back. When lunch was over, Jacob walked to his last class which was Art. The room looked like a huge art studio. He sat down in front of a drawing stand. He was glad that he liked to draw and paint. The teacher came in, and he was as gorgeous as the other teachers.**

**"Welcome to Art class, I am Mr. Mazurkas, and I believe you will enjoy this class." He said, with a dazzling smile.**

**Jacob blushed as the teacher smiled right at him._ please don't tell me a teacher is eyeing me now._**


End file.
